Betrayal
by mgsab123
Summary: There was too many... And help was no where. Ichigo is rendered helpless as he can only watch his world be destroyed. Will this sense of betrayal lead him to where Aizen is? *More Summary Inside*
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: Yea... I dont own Bleach...

So this is an idea I would like to thank sblack13 for. This chapter is sort of just a prologue about what happened. The overall story is going to be that Ichigo feels betrayed by the Shinigami so he is going to end up working with Aizen. Possible insanity... Possible Hollow Ichigo... and Possible GrimmIchi ;)

Anything that you really want to see? Just tell me. Oh, and review. If you don't review I swear I'll end up haunting you in your sleep o.O

* * *

There is too many.

Ichigo can only lay useless on the ground, unable to move. He desperately tries to push himself up, forcefully trying to make his torn body work. Blood spills from his many wounds, rendering him unable to even prop himself up on his elbows. He stays on the ground, forced to watch through tear stained eyes as his world is destroyed.

From where Ichigo is held to the ground by his own blood, or lack of, he can't actually _see_ much. But he knows. He knows what is happening all too well.

He can hear Yuzu's crying.

He can hear Karin's false reassurances.

But he can't do anything.

The only thing Ichigo is capable of doing, is watching his Father fight an impossible battle.

And help was nowhere.

A swell of bitterness fills his mangled body as he watches the Hollows surround his family. He feels close to puking when his Father gets cut down, falling to his knees but still trying to guard his daughters. He wants to disappear as he sees in clear view now Yuzu and Karin's terrified expressions, as they scream out in fear.

Why was no one here to help?

"No…" Ichigo chokes out, blood and despair escaping his mouth.

The Hollows tear through his family. Blood seems to fly through the air in slow motion as it lightly rains to the ground, a drizzle.

"Stop!" Ichigo cries out, his useless hand reaching out shakily to try to do something, anything.

His families torn bodies fall to the ground, their eyes open but lifeless. His Father's expression is so empty, not it's usual liveliness. Yuzu's is a snapshot of her dying fear, not the strong independent young women she had become. And Karin's a faraway look, not the usual down to earth young women she had been.

It all was so wrong…

Why had nobody come?

A roar that isn't human sounds, shaking the whole ground with its power. It is of rage… of despair… of regret… of betrayal.

Ichigo isn't even aware that the roar is coming from his mouth, or that he had gotten to his feet. All he is aware of is how much he wanted everything to disappear, to just end. Everything. And the Hollows seemed like a mocking symbol.

A good place to start.

Then everything gets hazy, distorted. It's too red. Blood rains to the ground, flying everywhere. It isn't a drizzle, no. It pours to the ground, staining the earth scarlet. The Hollows fall amongst it, their faces surprised.

They disappear, fading away, leaving only a lone, orange haired teen. Something catches Ichigo's eye, a hand. He stares at it curiously, noting the blood color that soils it. As he is staring it twitches and reaches out. His eyes open in wonder, and then it dawns on him. He finally realizes that it's his own hand.

Ichigo glances around, his eyes turning unemotional as he takes in the scene of carnage. Something rustles above him and he lifts his head. Dark shapes are flying in the sky, fleeing. A swell of bitterness and rage swells within him, they are probably going to ruin someone else's life. His sword is out without him even thinking. A dark blast of energy makes the shapes disappear in the time span it took him to blink.

His hand drops limply to his side, still holding his black sword. Something wet drops on his cheek. Again and again, until it becomes a steady rhythm. He lifts his other arm and wipes his cheek on the torn cloth. He just stares as he sees the red stain glistening.

Ichigo glances up, more of the red stuff, blood, falling from the sky. He smiles, it is a deranged, raw thing. A laugh shakes his body uncontrollably, all of his sanity pulled thin.

He had been betrayed.

No one had come.

He had failed.

The thin string of his sanity snaps as everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yea... I dont own Bleach.

So I decided to add the quote in-between the little sections. (aka the italicized words) And I also changed the tense... writing in past tense is easier so I only really wanted to do one chapter (the prologue) in present tense. But if any of you guys really liked the present tense, just tell me and maybe I'll go back to that xDD

So read, enjoy, and REVIEW!

Oh, and this whole story takes place before the Arrancar ark. =)

* * *

…

_It spins…_

…

It had all been written down as a freak accident. The bodies were found, charred from a fire that had consumed the building. Nobody knew why, nobody knew how.

Except Ichigo.

…

_The world changes…_

…

He had been found among the ruins of the building, bleeding and barely breathing. He was heavily injured but still alive. As for the other bodies they had found… they had been charred beyond recognition.

…

_It turns each time it touches the sun and the moon…_

…

All Ichigo could think about as they carried him to the ambulance, put on a breathing mask, and started their emergency poking and prodding, was of how wrong it had been.

Someone should have come.

Someone should have been there.

…

_It takes a new shape…_

…

It hadn't been some random accident, a swarm of Hollows had destroyed everything he had known, cared for.

And no one was there to help him.

He felt useless, worthless.

Like the lowest scum imaginable.

…

_One thing that does not change is my powerlessness…_

…

If only…

His eyes stared blankly at the ambulance ceiling before surrendering to the dark oblivion of sleep.

…someone had been there to help.

…

_It is turning…_

…

"That's the one?" Grimmjaw asked doubtfully as he watched the orange-haired teen carted into the ambulance.

"You question Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked bluntly.

Grimmjaw scowled, running his hand through blue hair, "Whatever. I just don't see potential in pieces of shit like that. Gettin' beaten by Hollows… che."

..

_If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist…_

…

Ulquiorra turned his stoic gaze to rest on Grimmjaw, not saying anything for a few moments before stating unemotionally, "They were all Vasdo Lordes. There was at least 10, maybe 20."

Grimmjaw raised his chin defiantly, "Still," he growled, "How could he not be able to hold his own?"

…

_There is nothing we can do…_

…

"They're all dead. The Hollows." Ulquiorra said quietly, turning to leave.

…

_So I wish for strength…_

…

"Wha-!" Grimmjaw growled, his eyes narrowing between Ulquiorra and where the orange-haired teen had disappeared. He smirked, his grin all feral, "Interesting… This could be fun!"

…

_If I cannot protect them from the wheel, then give me a strong blade… _

…

"See ya soon, Kurosaki Ichigo." Grimmjaw sneered before disappearing after Ulquiorra through the black hole, going to report back to Aizen.

…

_And enough strength to shatter fate…_

…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yea... I don't own.

Yea, sorry for taking forever to update! I'm going to keep this short... Review and enjoy! Oh, and I really hope you enjoy where this chapter is taking the story. Please tell me if there is anything you want to see. =)

* * *

Time was ticking. He wished it would stop. Something was beeping. It was annoying. Pain lanced every part of his body. He deserved it. Somebody whispered. He didn't understand the words. Somebody cried. He could care less. There was a hole where his heart should have been. But he was still breathing, alive.

Ichigo stared out the window, his eyes distant. It was the first day that he had opened his eyes. He had woken up a few times in the past week, but he hadn't felt the need to see what was around him. He didn't see the point in why he had opened his eyes today even; he was pondering over whether he should just lay down and never wake up again. Everything felt so devoid of any hope… it didn't matter if his eyes were opened or not… everything seemed dark and hopeless anyway. Outside the sun was shining, leaking warmth and light into his hospital room. It seemed so anomalous. How could warmth and light still exist? Everything was gone… destroyed… _murdered_.

…

_A week later_

…

Orihime wanted to cry, but she couldn't. If she cried, it would only make it worse. She was shaking as she leaned against the doorframe of Ichigo's hospital room. She had been standing there for the whole day, along with everyone else, but Ichigo hadn't even turned his head away from the window. He was still heavily bandaged and had numerous IV's coming from his arms, even after him having been there for about two weeks. He wouldn't respond to anyone, he just kept staring. Out of everything, his eyes scared her the most. They were lifeless. Cold. It was almost unbearable to see such an expression on his face.

A hand flashed out and slapped Ichigo's face. Ishida yelled at Ichigo, not for the first time that day, and Ichigo stayed as stoic as before, like he had for everything else that had happened. Ishida cursed loudly before stomping out.

"Hey," Chad started, "Come on… Ichigo…"

Chad sighed as Ichigo still didn't turn to look at him and, seeing a hopeless cause, put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"Ichigo?" Orihime questioned quietly for about the thousandth time, worried.

Ichigo didn't even blink.

"Give it up Orihime, he isn't going to respond…" said an edgy voice from behind Orihime.

Orihime turned around, meeting Tatsuki's hurt glare. Orihime opened her mouth to say something but it got lost as she stared longer at Tatsuki. She was shaking, her eyes glistening from unshed tears.

"But Tatsuki…" Orihime finally murmured.

"Let's just go. There's nothing we can do for him." Tatsuki said gruffly as she grabbed her bag and marched out.

Orihime followed, pausing in the doorway to glance back at Ichigo. He still hadn't moved. A tear fell down her cheek and she couldn't help but let a whimper escape.

Ichigo turned his head. Orihime's breath caught in her throat as his eyes locked on with hers. They looked so hurt… like he had been betrayed by the world and wanted nothing more to do with it.

"Will you come with me?" she whispered softly, reaching out her hand towards him as tears openly fell from her eyes, "Please…"

Ichigo turned away, stating the first words since he had been checked into the hospital, "Go."

Orihime couldn't help but let out a sob before she turned and ran, not looking back.

…

_A few days later_

…

Ichigo didn't know where he was going. He just walked, letting his feet carry him. He had been let out of the hospital, but now he didn't know where to go. His feet stopped in front of a sign that read "Kurosaki Clinic".

Ichigo just stared at it, his hands shaking as the sign swayed in the wind. He stared at the vacant house, the empty windows. It was too much. With a grimace, he kept walking.

That wasn't home anymore.

"Kurosaki." A voice stated, slightly surprised.

Ichigo looked up to see Urahara, standing in front of his shop. He didn't slow down, he kept walking right past. He didn't feel like hearing anything that man had to say.

"Wait! Please… You need to know-" The shopkeeper yelled after him, only to catch Ichigo's back. Urahara sighed as he walked back into his shop, the boy wouldn't listen.

Ichigo continued to walk, his feet aimlessly taking him here and there. It didn't surprise Ichigo as he found himself at the park. He found a bench and laid down on it, clasping his hands on his stomach. He stared at the sky, watching as the sun started to sink. Shadows appeared until everything was black, the moon illuminating the world around him. He watched the stars until eventually he gave into sleep.

"Get up." a voice demanded.

Ichigo didn't respond, didn't even open his eyes to see who it was.

A hand gruffly grabbed him and pulled him off of the bench. They threw him to the ground, hovering over him. He didn't get up, didn't move. He didn't even make a sound as the small cuts on his arms started to bleed.

"This is pathetic." sneered the voice, "He couldn't take care of the Hollows fast enough and now he's not doing a damn thing at all."

"Grimmjaw," another voice warned.

"Che I'm just saying that I was right. He's nothing but trash, Ulquiorra." the voice answered.

Ichigo jolted to life as he heard the word Hollow. He sat up, finally interested in something for the first time in two weeks. He stared at the mysterious people, his eyes narrowing. He was confused, they defiantly weren't Soul Reapers so how did they know about Hollows?

"What," his dried voice choked out, "What were you saying about Hollows?"

One, who had blue hair and a wild grin on, sneered, "I was sayin' you suck."

"How do you know about Hollows?" Ichigo questioned slightly irked by Mr. blue-hair.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" blue-hair retorted.

"Grimmjaw," the partner to blue-hair, who was as emotionless in expression as in his voice, warned, "This is not our mission."

Grimmjaw scowled as he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away from his partner.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…" the emotionless one started, "I am Ulquiorra, an Espada. I speak on the behalf of my lord. He offers you a spot amongst us."

"Lord?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes… Lord Aizen-sama."

Ichigo pushed himself up, swaying slightly. An intense hatred flared as he remembered everything he had gone through because of that man. The only person he could possibly resent more was Urahara, and that was because of many months of having to deal with him. Not to mention that he was crazy and self centered. He marched up to the one called Ulquiorra, grabbing him by the collar, "And why the hell would I want to join that Bastard? He's crazy and wants to destroy Soul Society and rule the whole fricken world!"

Ulquiorra's expression didn't change as he replied slowly, "So you're on the Soul Society's side?"

Ichigo froze, his hands falling to his sides. His insides twisted, making him want to puke. "I…" he said softly, his voice shaking with suppressed anger, "Don't care what happens to them. Those… _betrayers. _But that doesn't mean I want to join your side."

"There is a group of them that are going to be coming to visit you soon," Ulquiorra stated as he turned to leave, "They are going to strip you of your powers and make you forget everything. They know you blame them, resent them. And if you aren't in agreeing terms with them, then you are too dangerous."

Ichigo made to grab Ulquiorra's shoulder, but was knocked down to the floor roughly before he had a chance.

"This is your choices," growled Grimmjaw from over him as he pinned him down to the ground with his foot, "You can stay and wait for the Soul Society or you can come with us to meet Aizen. Got it?"

Grimmjaw pressed down roughly on Ichigo's recently healed ribs before he stalked off, disappearing through a dark portal that had appeared.

Ulquiorra looked at him over his shoulder before he stepped through after Grimmjaw, "Come with us, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo hesitated. He knew that going through that portal was wrong in every sense. He was about to decline and tell the person named Ulquiorra to basically fuck off, but the faces of his family flashed in front of his eyes. He saw all the blood…

He bit his lip so hard that blood trickled down his chin, falling to the ground below. He stood up, not even grimacing as his ribs felt like they were going to collapse from being roughed up so close after healing. He walked towards the portal right past Ulquiorra, not even looking back.

Ichigo knew that it was wrong, but he didn't care. He wanted to make Soul Society suffer and the best way to do that was with Aizen. He didn't care if he ended up being used. He would stifle his pride. He didn't care if he lost himself. He was already beyond lost, stumbling through nothing pretending that he was still alive. He didn't even care if he died. He was already dead.

It didn't matter what he had to give up. He had already been betrayed once, so what would it matter if it ended up happening again? The only good thing about losing everything is that now you have nothing to lose.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Well... You know by now.

Soooo, yea... Happy New Year! I hope you enjoy and dont forget to review! Oh, and just remember that this takes place before Ichigo ever met the Espada... and that includes the Vizards. So basically, this would be around the time that he was losing his control to his inner hollow. Well, I've said enough. Enjoy and comments are welcomed )

* * *

"You've come." Aizen stated from atop his "throne".

Ichigo tried to suppress his wild emotions as he just stared straight ahead. He didn't really know how to respond, his body making it impossible for Ichigo to say anything that wasn't hostile. The idea of Aizen sitting on a "throne" and himself being before him like he was some kind of "God", felt like acid burning through his veins. He was trying his best to not shake with fury. God knows, he hated this man. But he needed this man. There was nowhere else for him. So he just continued to stare.

Aizen didn't seem to mind, and continued on, "I'm glad you made the right choice, we both know how Soul Society is. There are some rules that you must follow and some… adjustments that must be made. But first off, can I see your Bankai?"

Ichigo continued to just stare forward blankly, his fists clenched at his sides. He didn't want to do anything this man told him too. He might not like Soul Society, and he might not be completely with it, but he still had enough pride in him to not want to summit to anything Aizen told him to do. Unless he was brought to his knees and forced too, he would never obey this man. He wasn't handing himself over that easily.

"Kurosaki, Did you perhaps not hear me?" Aizen stated slowly, as if speaking to a child, "I said I would like to see your Bankai."

Ichigo still didn't answer, obeying would seem like he had lost everything completely. He was questioning why he had even come. Being unconscious in the hospital seemed like a nice place to be right now.

Aizen sighed and chided in a falsely upset way, "I guess you'll just have to learn the hard way to listen when others tell you what to do, I really wish I wouldn't have to…"

Ichigo never heard the rest of the sentence because he was soon flying into the wall. He hit it hard, the wind rushing out of him. He slumped to the ground, momentarily stunned. He got to his feet just as a sword shot into the wall, just missing his head.

Grimmjaw smiled at Ichigo, a certain wild gleam in his eyes, "Can I be the one to show him?"

Grimmjaw didn't wait for a response as he flicked his wrist. Ichigo didn't even see the sword, but he felt it as it bit into his stomach. He hadn't been ready, and all he could do was clutch at the sword that was protruding from his stomach. He felt blood as his hands got sliced heavily, but he managed to remove the sword. He clutched his now bleeding stomach as he drew his sword with the other.

Grimmjaw's smile seemed to grow, if that was possible, "That's a start. Keep it up, pussy!"

Ichigo was narrowly able to block the borage of attacks, some scraping him and leaving small cuts, some deeper. He removed his hand from his stomach to hold his sword with both hands. He took a step back, stumbling slightly as he blocked yet another attack. He wobbled in place as his wound poured out a river of blood onto the ground. He had to end this; he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer.

"Bankai!" Ichigo shouted.

As soon as he took a step forward with his Bankai activated, he felt a sudden warmth spread from his chest. His head seemed to want to explode from within his skull. He gripped his head in his hands, trying to make the pain stop.

"_My turn!"_ a distorted voice seemed to vibrate from within his head.

Ichigo's shoulders slumped forward slightly as he felt his body go numb. Nothing hurt. He couldn't move his limbs, he couldn't even lift his head, but nothing hurt. Everything seemed to brighten, the colors too bright, too red. He felt this building urge to laugh, everything just seemed so funny. A warm sensation stopped his laughter right as it was about to escape. He glanced down to see what was interrupting this glorious feeling of nothing. His head tilted to the side, curious, as he saw a hand protruding from his already injured torso. He glanced behind him to see a solemn white-haired man. The man almost looked like Gin, except that he wasn't smiling… so it couldn't be. This man looked too serious.

Ichigo's vision began to waver, as he fell to the ground. Something warm pooled around him, but it didn't feel bad. Everything still seemed more _alive _then it had in weeks… and Ichigo found this hilarious in a way. The building laughter made its way out in the form of a throaty sound, but before Ichigo could find this humorous as well, darkness consumed him.


End file.
